


snowed in

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxloceitmus, Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Snowed In, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus might have made a mistake.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "snowed in"

"Oops," Remus says sheepishly, peering out the window.

"Why oops?" Deceit asks, suspicious, curled up in a cocoon of blankets. Remus and Roman have turned the Imagination into a picture perfect winter wonderland, so how could Deceit argue when Remus begged him, Virgil, and Logan to come with him to a brand new cabin? Just for the four of them. He should have known something would go wrong.

"I um, forgot about the snow," Remus confesses, scratching his head. "We _might_ be snowed in."

"What do you mean, snowed in?!" Virgil demands. He sounds like his breathing is starting to speed up, so Deceit reaches out an ungloved hand, tapping out the rhythm of Virgil's breathing exercise on the inside of one of Virgil's wrists. Virgil shoots him a grateful look.

"We can't leave," Remus states plainly. "Not until I work on the snow."

"And we can't sink out since we are in the Imagination, is that correct?" Logan asks. He sounds remarkably unruffled. Deceit envies him.

"Yeah," Remus says. "I think if Thomas needs you, you could, but otherwise..." He trails off, shrugging glumly. "Sorry, Lo Lo."

"It's quite all right, Remus," Logan says. "This cabin is very well constructed. It is not an ideal situation, but it isn't like we are trapped out there." He waves a hand toward the stout wooden door, still firmly latched.

"That's true," Remus says, brightening up a bit. "Hey, there's hot cocoa in the kitchen, I got the ingredients from Patton. I didn't even add anything." He beams, proud. Deceit can't help but smile back at him. Remus's eyes glitter green as Logan disappears into the small kitchen, the clank of pots and pans emerging soon afterwards.

"You could always blame it on Roman," Virgil suggests, a smirk playing around his lips. "The snow, I mean."

"It's probably both our faults," Remus admits. "But Roman's definitely _more_ at fault."

"Remus!" Deceit scolds, but it's ruined by the laughter bubbling up. Virgil scoots closer to him on the sofa, black-smudged eyes wordlessly begging to be let in to Deceit's haven of blankets. Deceit acquiesces immediately, ending up with an armful of cuddly emo. Virgil rests his head on Deceit's shoulder, closing his eyes and heaving a nearly silent sigh.

"Here we go," Logan announces, returning with a tray of hot cocoa. He's added the works, from mini marshmallows to mini chocolate curls, and a peppermint stick to stir it with.

"It's nearly Christmas," he mumbles, when he notices Deceit's surprised stare. "Treats such as these aren't illogical-"

"You just want a good hot cocoa," Virgil mutters. Logan's ears turn red.

"Perhaps," he says.

The taste of chocolate is sweet and perfect on Deceit's tongue and he sighs in pleasure, wrapping his hands around the warm mug and sipping slowly. Logan and Remus also retreat to the sofa (big enough for all of them), and Deceit finds himself sandwiched between Virgil and Remus.

"You know what's missing?" Remus asks, after a little while. "Nuts roasting on an open fire."

"Please tell me you mean chestnuts," Virgil says, nearly pleading. Remus grins.

"Nope!" He says, and giggles. Deceit can't help but snicker.

"Just drink your hot cocoa, Remus," Logan says. Deceit cuddles closer to Remus and sighs.

Maybe being snowed in isn't so bad, after all.


End file.
